The Sweet Scavenger Hunt
by Pursuit of Love
Summary: Mikan goes on a scavenger hunt that Natsume made for her to find 21 clues. Along the way, she meets familiar faces and goes to places that she and Natsume shared. When she finds all the clues, they spell something and it changes Mikan's life forever!
1. Will

_This is my 9__th__ story and I'm so excited to write this! It will have 5 or 6 chapters, maybe even 7 just so you know. I hope you all like it! Here's __**The Sweet Scavenger Hunt!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Will**

_Riiiiing_

The young, beautiful, and kind 14 year old girl, Sakura Mikan, woke up with the unexpected alarm of her clock. She covered her ears with her pillow, but to no avail. The pillow did not block off the annoying sound. Her clock just kept ringing and ringing. The brunette sat up, stretched her arms out, and slammed the alarm clock's off button. The clock read 10:00 pm. Mikan wondered why her alarm clock was beeping. It was a Saturday which meant no school. She didn't set her alarm clock. The confused brunette than suddenly felt a cold breeze brush against her. She wandered her eyes across her bedroom until they reached the window. It was wide open. Mikan was sure she locked her window last night.

She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and then pushed herself on to the floor. Mikan sauntered towards the window and closed it. Suddenly, her eyes caught something on the windowsill. A note. How mysterious, Mikan thought. She carefully opened it and read it.

_Polka Dots, you are going on a scavenger hunt today. I know you will not reject this because I know you like these childish things._

She knew it was Natsume the second she read her nickname. She continued reading.

_You'll be taken to several places and to several people as well. There will be a total of 21 clues. On the back of this note, and on every other note you'll find, there's a letter. _

Mikan then flipped to the other side of the note and found the letter ''W''.

_When you find all of the clues you, put them together in the order you found them and they will spell something. _

''Sounds easy!''

_Question 1: Where is the place you can usually find me? Go there. There, you will find the second clue. _

_-Natsume _

She thought for a moment. Suddenly a warm smile grew upon her face once she knew what the answer was. Quickly, she put on a pink tang top, a snowy white mini skirt, and a pair of flip-flops. Mikan didn't tie her hair into pigtails since she wanted to start the scavenger hunt right away. The ecstatic brunette then ran outside to go to the place where she can usually find Natsume.

Soon, Mikan was at the place. She placed her palm on the rutted bark of the tree and leaned against it to catch her breath. The eager girl ran nonstop from her bedroom all the way to the famous Sakura Tree. The sweating brunette glanced at the ground and found thousands of Sakura petals scattered on the ground. It was almost the end of spring, so this is what is supposed to happen. When after Mikan regain her energy, she circled around the tree to find the second clue. She then spotted something on one of the branches. A note. Since it was taped on a low branch, she was able to reach it. When it was in the girl's hands, she looked at the other side of the letter and it had an ''I''. She titled her head in confusion.

''So the words I got now is ''W'' and ''I''! WI?'' she said out loud. Mikan then flipped back to the other side and began to read the message.

_Good job. Guess you're not so dumb after all. _

''Meany, Natsume,'' she mumbled softly.

_Question 2: Where is the place where we first met? Go there and you will find the third clue._

The first place we met, huh? Mikan thought. She thought for a few minutes before figuring out the answer. Mikan then clicked her heels and ran towards the front gates. As she was running, she remembered the first day she came to this academy. Natsume was trying to escape from this academy, but Narumi-sensei stopped him with Misaki-sensei's bean whip and his pheromone alice. She grinned at the image of Natsume blushing and getting high because of Narumi's alice. Sooner than expected she found herself at the gates. Mikan found a note stick to it. She took it. The young spunky girl flipped to see what was the next letter and it was ''L''. So now I have Wil? Mikan thought. She then read the third clue.

_Questions 3: Where is the place you first lost to me? _

Mikan repeated clue three over and over again, but she couldn't quite get the answer to this clue. She knew that she lost to him countless of time, so this one was a tricky one. In her head, she started to go back to the way beginning which was when Mikan and Natsume were in elementary school.

''Hm, well I lost to him when his team, the red team, won during the Sport's Day. But I'm sure there were more defeats before that. Oh! I lost to him when he was the first one to win at the Special Ability Class RPG during the Alice Festival. But I don't think that was the first time. Hmm…''

She walked around in circles with her fingers tapping her chin. Mikan was thinking intensely, but she just couldn't get her hand on the answer. It was on the tip of her tongue. She just knows it!

_Whack! _

Out of the blue, a soccer ball hit Mikan's back and she collapsed forward to the concert. She whined and moaned how painful it was to come in harsh contact with the ground. The wounded girl picked up the soccer ball and searched the area around her for someone who was likely to throw the ball at her. Suddenly, a high pitched yell filled in her ears. She twirled around and found a small girl running towards her wearing the Alice Academy's elementary school uniform. She had beige irises and her lavender curls in small pigtails. When the little girl approached her, Mikan lowered herself to her height.

''Is this your ball?'' Mikan asked sweetly.

''Mhm!'' the little schoolgirl responded with a childish, but cute smile. ''Can I have it back?''

''Sure you can! Just be careful next time. Someone could get hurt,'' Mikan said and hid the fact that she got hurt since the little girl didn't see the ball smack her.

''Kay!'' she replied and took her soccer ball from Mikan's hands. ''Thank you, Onee-chan!''

Quickly the small child gave one last smile before heading back towards her friends. Mikan grinned since it reminded her of when she was a mere child similar to that girl.

''Well, I should get back to thinking of what the answer is to clue number…ouch my back!'' Mikan whined and rubbed her back to ease the pain. ''That ball really hurt me. I wish I'd dodge that ball…wait dodge that ball?''

Mikan kept repeating those three words out loud until she realized where the next clue was. Forgetting the backache, she quickly ran towards the place. The place where Mikan, Natsume, and her classmates played dodge ball. Yes, that place was the first place she lost to Natsume. Even though she lost at that game, she smiled since everyone had a good time, even the cold and grumpy Natsume.

Mikan scaled the stairs at a quick pace and soon found herself at the sports ground. She sauntered to the court where they played dodge ball. Her hazel caught a note, identical to the others, on the line that evenly separated the court. She kneeled down and snatched it. Before reading it, she looked at the back of the letter. It had the letter ''L''.

''So, now I have the letters, W, I, L, and L. It spells,'' she pondered over the four words. Mikan isn't still very bright even now,'' will! Will? Will I what? Or is it a name? But I don't know a Will? So it must be a verb! Will huh…''

She then flipped over to the other side and began to read every word.

_Good job, Polka Dots. You found the fourth clue. But you still have a long way to go. _

''I'm not giving up though,'' she shouted to no one in particular. She continued reading.

_Question 4: How many times did I save you and when was the first time I did? When you figure it out, go to Imai. _

_To be Continued _


	2. You

**Chapter 2 **

**You**

Sakura Mikan raced through the halls to find room 56. Aka Imai Hotaru's room. Aka her best friend's room. When she got there, she knocked the door three times. She then began to bash the door since no one answered. Soon, the 14 year old inventor/blackmailer revealed herself. Her eyebrows were burrowed; lips in a scowl, and arms folded across her chest. Clearly, she was not in the mood to talk to.

''What do you want, dummy?'' Hotaru questioned with irritation in her eyes.

''The first time Natsume saved me was in the haunted house. A collapsing wall was heading towards me and he stopped it from crushing me,'' Mikan answered with her finger pointing at the ceiling. ''Oh and he saved me 32 times!''

''Actually stupid, he saved you 57 times,'' her emotionless best friend corrected her.

''Eh! 57 times! Impossible! There's no way he could have!''

Hotaru took out from her jeans' pocket a tiny portable TV screen. She pressed a button and immediately clips of Natsume saving her were played. Mikan's jaw dropped as she saw the videos. She witnessed him saving her from minor and major accidents. It took only a couple of seconds before the short film ended since it was playing in fast mode.

''Idiot, you don't know how to count,'' the inventor commented. Before Mikan can oppose her statement, Hotaru stuck a sticky note on her forehead. ''I'll let you have the fifth clue, but just because I want you out of my sight.''

''Oh, Hotaru! You're so nice! You're my best friend forever and ever!'' she exclaimed.

Before Mikan could embrace her cold best friend, she got smacked by the famous Baka Gun. She whimpered and let out a tear. Hotaru ignored her snivel since this routine was a part of their daily life. She then whipped around and mumbled something before slamming the door.

''Good luck, Mikan.''

Since Hotaru softly whispered it, her best friend couldn't hear it. Mikan afterwards took the sticky note from her forehead and read what letter it was this time. It was ''Y''. She then turned the note to the other side and read the fifth question.

_Question 5: How did I fool you into getting you off the carpet in the Special Ability Class RPG at the Alice Festival? When you figure out this answer, go to the Shadow Freak. _

Since the brunette knew the answer once she finished reading the question, she began to head to the next person. Her favorite sempai, Ando Tsubasa. After she left, Hotaru slightly creaked open her door and muttered something.

''That bastard better take care of her.''

Mikan's next destination was the Special Ability's Class. She knew that Tsubasa was there, even though it was not a school day, since he was in charge of the class. After he graduated from Alice Academy, Tsubasa didn't want to be far from the academy so he became the teacher of the Special Ability's Class. Nodacchi was still the teacher, but since he frequently traveled across time and space, Tsubasa would mostly take care of the class.

Sooner than expected, she was already opening the door to the SA's Class. She witnessed Tsubasa speaking to her other sempai Tonouchi Akira. When Akira graduated Alice Academy, he stayed there because his best friend Tsubasa was. He didn't receive an actual job at the academy like his best friend, but he substituted for teachers when needed and helped them with their work now and then.

''Tonouchi-sempai! Tsubasa-sempai!'' Mikan shouted while dashing towards them.

''It's Tsubasa-sensei to you,'' Tsubasa playfully corrected.

''Oh yea! Sorry!''

''Hey Mikan-chan, what's up?'' Tonouchi-sempai greeted back.

''Nothing much.''

''So you know the answer to the fifth question?'' the teacher of the SA's Class asked her.

''Yep!''

''What is it, squirt?'' Tonouchi questioned her. ''Seriously tell me. Tsubasa over here wouldn't tell me the answer.''

''Wait how do you know I'm-?''

''I told him that you're on scavenger hunt made by Natsume while I was waiting for you. I hope that was ok with you,'' Tsubasa clarified.

''Oh it's fine with me!'' she responded.

''So what's the answer?'' he asked once more.

''He got me off the carpet because he pretended to be ill, making me jump off the carpet to check on him.''

''Ding! Ding! Ding! Correct!''

''Oh so that's what happened! All these years I didn't know,'' Tonouchi stated. ''Why didn't you ever tell me, Tsubasa?''

''You never asked.''

''Why you little-!''

''Mikan-chan, here's the sixth clue,'' Tsubasa said as he handed it to her.

Mikan immediately flipped to the other side to see what the letter is. It was ''O''. She then looked at the other side to reach the next clue.

_Question 6: Who was the person that took you in the borrowing race at the Sports Festival? When you know the answer, find the gay elementary teacher. _

Mikan instantly grew excited and eager to see her favorite teacher, Narumi-sensei. Since she graduated elementary school and moved up to middle school, she barely got to talk to him. However from time to time, they scheduled a time to chat and enjoy each other's company.

''Well I got to go to Narumi-sensei! I'll see ya later guys!'' Mikan said and whipped around.

She was about to start heading towards her new destination, but something pulled her wrist. She turned around and saw Tonouchi tightly grasping her.

''What is it, Tonouchi-sempai?''

He suddenly pulled her close to him and then tilted her chin with his hand to face him more clearly.

''You know I'm always available. Just call me and we can hang out. We can do some really _fun _stuff,'' Tonouchi said in a seductive tone which is oblivious to Mikan.

''Yea, next time I see you let's do some really fun stuff!''

''You serious!'' he replied back astonished.

''Of course! We can play hide and seek or even tag, and we can eat some Fluff Puffs!''

Tonouchi lets go of Mikan and dropped to the floor. Tsubasa bursts out laughing at her idea of _fun. _Mikan stared at them with a tilted head and a puzzled façade.

''And I thought you matured over the years,'' Tonouchi indistinctly muffled.

''Huh? What did you say?''

''Nothing, Mikan-chan.''

''Well I have to run! Bye Tonouchi-sempai! Bye Tsubasa-sem…I mean Tsubasa-sensei!''

When Mikan exited out of the room, Tsubasa smacked Tonouchi on the head.

''You're still a pervert as always,'' he remarked.

''I wouldn't be me if I wasn't.''

With his comment, Tsubasa smacked Tonouchi again, but only this time harder. Much harder.

''That girl belongs to Natsume and you know it.''

''I know, but she doesn't know,'' Tonouchi responded with a half-smile.

As Mikan was running to the Elementary School, she was reminiscing the day of Alice Academy's Sports Festival when she was ten. She had a great time, but something perturbed her. Natsume rejected her offer to go on the White Team with her, but agreed to go with Luna to the Red Team when she asked him. She was dismayed and confused why he declined her proposal, but kept it to herself. During the borrowing race, an unidentified masked boy grabbed her. She noticed he was somewhat familiar. She felt like she knew this person. Mikan then saw the earring on his left ear and supposed it was Natsume. He took her somewhere distant and then let go of her. The suppose Natsume then ran away from her dropping the crumpled paper that wrote his command. Mikan's eyes widened when the command was shot in the sky as fireworks. It read: Borrow the person you love. After the race, she questioned if it was him, but Luna came and said he was with her the whole time. However, Mikan still believes even to this day, it was Natsume was the one who borrowed her.

From ruminating through her past, she hardly noticed she entered the Elementary School building and bumped into one of the staff. She plunged to the floor and rubbed her butt since it was the one to come in contact with the floor. Mikan looked up and saw her former Class B substitute teacher and the man that has the Hair Alice, Fukutan.

''Fukutan-sensei! I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been doing?'' Mikan asks as she arises from the floor and helps the teacher up.

''I've b-been um doing, um well, Sakura-san,'' Fukutan stutters since he's the self-conscious type.

''That's good!'' she exclaims. ''Have you seen Narumi-sensei?''

''Um yea, he's um in Class B.''

''Thanks!''

The cheerful girl afterwards passed by her old substitute teacher and proceeded her way to her former classroom. Since she left in such a rush, Mikan didn't hear what Fukutan said.

''She hasn't changed. Sakura is still a nice person,'' he uttered. ''I wish I still had here in my class.''

Once he said that, he headed towards the teacher's lounge. Meanwhile, Mikan grabbed hold of the knob and pulled the door open. She then witnessed Narumi resting on his chair with his feet crossed watching something on his IPhone. She sauntered to him with a big smile.

''Hello Narumi-sensei!'' she greeted.

''Hi Mikan-chan, how have you been doing?'' Narumi questioned and removed his mauve eyes off his IPhone for a brief second to look at her old student.

''I've been doing great!'' she exclaimed. ''Ne, what are you watching?''

''Oh, I'm watching this anime called Gakuen Alice!''

''I didn't know you were an otaku, Narumi-sensei,'' Mikan replied a bit stunned.

''I'm not until now.''

''I see, what's Gakuen Alice about?''

''It's about a young cheerful girl just like yourself who follows her best friend when she transfers to a prestigious academy in Tokyo. And then…hahahahaha! This is so funny!'' he squealed between chuckles. ''There's also a manga of Gakuen Alice. I'm gonna read it when I finish the anime first though. I heard that the manga is better than the anime. You should watch _and_ read Gakuen Alice! ''

''Ok! This Gakuen Alice sounds very interesting! I'll give it a try.''

''Anyways you're here because I, your lovable elementary teacher, has the seventh clue!''

''Yep!''

''So, what is the answer?'' he questions her.

''It was Natsume who borrowed me in the borrowing race at the Sports Festival.''

''Oh really? Fascinating!'' he reacted while handing her a note.

''Eh, you didn't know?''

''Nope!'' he answered with a grin.

''So if I guessed wrong, you would have gave me the clue anyway?''

''That's right!''

Mikan sweat dropped. Her Narumi-sensei has not changed one bit. She let out a soft giggle before looking at the new letter on the note. It was ''U''.

''So now I have '_WILLYOU'_? Eh, is that a name?'' Mikan pondered aloud. ''I never heard of a name like that before.''

Now it was Narumi's turn to sweat drop. ''Mikan, darling, I think it's '_Will YOU'_.''

''Huh? '_Will You?' _Oh I see it now! You're right! It is 'Will You?' But will I what?''

''That's for you to find out at the end,'' Narumi responded while patting her head.

Mikan smiled at him before reading the other side. Her eyes widened as she read the next clue. Narumi tried to take a glimpse of the clue, but when after Mikan was done reading it, she quickly put it behind her back so that he couldn't see.

''Mikan-chan? What's wrong? Can I see the clue?''

''Uh well, um, I rather prefer you don't,'' she answered tensely with a flushed face.

''I'm your Otou-san! Now can you please tell me what it says?''

Mikan bit her lower lip. She defiantly didn't want her old teacher who was a fatherly figure to her see this. Without thinking, she whipped around and sped out the door while shouting something at her ''Otou-san''.

''I'll tell you later, Narumi-sensei!''

''Mikan-chan!''

He sighed when she zipped out the door. Narumi desired to see the seventh question. It was probably embarrassing for Mikan-chan he thought. Even though Narumi had the seventh clue for hours he didn't open it. It was prohibited to open it, Natsume said to him. Narumi contacted the some of the other collaborators in the scavenger hunt and they said that they could open their clue. He wondered why Natsume didn't want him to open the clue he had.

''Oh well, I guess I'll never know,'' he quietly said to himself and then went back to watching his anime.

Meanwhile, Mikan was laying her weary back in an empty hallway. She kept the seventh clue close to her heart. The brunette couldn't believe Natsume put this as a clue. Mikan then took the clue off her chest and read it again.

_Question 7: When did we first kiss? When you know the answer, go to that place. You better know the answer, Polka Dots. _


	3. Be

_Sorry for such a small chapter! Please forgive me! Well here's chapter 3, enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 <strong>

**Be **

I pushed the door open and entered the venue. Unlike the Christmas bash, the ballroom wasn't decorated with fancy ribbons, flamboyant streamers, glimmering sparkles, or any of those things. It was simple and plain. Mikan shouted her name and it echoed from wall to wall. It was pretty empty as well. She walked down the steps and strides towards the uninhabited dance floor. Mikan closed her eyes and imagined herself wearing the mandatory glistening red gown and dancing with all of her friends. She opened her eyes and smiled. She then began to walk towards the only thing in this room. The Christmas tree. Alice Academy used the same Christmas tree every year. It didn't die or become in bad condition since it was made by an Alice.

Mikan grabbed onto a low branch and pulled herself up. She started to climb up to the branch where she and Natsume had their first kiss. She remembered the branch clearly. It was implanted in her memory. As she reached the unforgettable branch, Mikan noticed there was a note. She perched herself on the branch and grabbed it. This time the letter was ''B''. She pondered a bit on what that could spell before reading the next clue.

_It surprises me that you remembered with that small little bran if yours. _

''Jerk,'' she muttered. ''Of course I remembered. How could I not? It was my first kiss with you.''

Her face suddenly felt hot when she remembered that night. Her first kiss with Natsume was just after Youichi and Ruka gave her a kiss on the cheek to show gratitude. Since Youichi was a little kid, she didn't have mixed feelings for him, but with Ruka she did. Mikan then went up to the Christmas tree to see if she could see her friends from up there. Coincidentally, Natsume was there. She blabbed on about how her masks feel off while dancing with this strange masked guy and supposedly it will cause bad luck. He said she was stupid to believe such a ridiculous thing, and somehow it made her feel better. But of course, they had to start arguing again. She remembered how she said the accident kiss wasn't a real kiss and how he then pulled her tightly in a kiss. Mikan chuckled at herself when she recalled how she didn't know what was going on at first. She felt so lost in the kiss, but soon settled. It was so fierce. The kiss wasn't at gentle at all, but it had so much emotion in it. Too much of it actually. She needed to breathe. She needed the air, so she pushed Natsume away. She caught her breath and clutched her beating heart. The words that Natsume said to her after echoed inside her head. _''Because it wasn't a kiss''. _His words made her heart so confused even up to now.

The reminiscing Mikan shook her head and continued to read the clue.

_Question 8: Where and what was the promise I told you when you thought I was Bear? When you figure out the answer, go to the place. _

''Eh! That's a hard question!'' Mikan exploded. ''Hm, but let me think. When did I think Natsume was Bear-san?'' the brunette was thinking as hard as she can. ''I know! When everyone's souls were switched!''

The brunette was recalling the time when a bunch of middle schoolers were pulling a Soul-Switching prank on the class. She was stuck in Bear's body while Hotaru was in her body, however the switcheroo didn't last very long. Mikan was back in her body in no time. Then Ruka, who was once in Natsume's body, came and explained how it was so troubling to be in Natsume's body. He tells them that his condition is weak.

''Ok, so after Ruka-pyon told us about Natsume, I went looking for him. Then what?'' Mikan started to think again for the answer. She snaps her fingers. ''Oh and then I…'' She finds Natsume's body, but think it's Bear-san. ''I was such an idiot…''

Mikan tells Natsume about how she has mixed feelings for him. She tells him unaware it's actually him that she doesn't know if she is liked or hated. To comfort her, Natsume holds her hand. Mikan discovers she is not actually talking to who she thinks she is when passing students come screaming is that Bear is in Hotaru's body.

''I know the answer!''

Mikan quickly crawls from the large tree and exits out of the ballroom with the 8th and other notes in her pocket. The Nothern Forest wasn't that far from her former spot. Just a couple of minutes to get there. She remembered the bench where he promised her. Where he promised her to never leave her. When Mikan reaches the spot, she notices there's a note on the bench. She sits down, picks it up, and reads what letter it is this time.

''It's ''E''. So it's ''Will you be''! Will I be what?''

* * *

><p><em>I hoped you enjoy chapter 3! Now here's a question for you folks! Who is Mikan's first kiss? Is it Natsume or Ruka? I know Youichi kissed her first but, he doesn't count since he only did that to thank Mikan and he's only three years old. Sorry Yo-chan! Even though Ruka kissed her before Natsume did, it was on the cheek while Natsume kissed her full on the lips! So what do you think? Please respond and comment! <em>


	4. My

**Chapter 4**

**My **

_Question 9: Why did I challenge you to go to the Northern Forest when you first came to this hellhole? When you know the answer, go to Bear._

Mikan widened her eyes when she read the last three words. _Go to Bear. _Those three simple words sounded so evil to her. But don't get her wrong, she doesn't hate bear. No at all! It's just that every time Bear takes even one glance at her, he hits her. She sighed.

''Well, it can't be help,'' she whispered to no one in particular.

She jumped up from the bench and started to run towards Bear-san's house. While she was heading towards her new destination, Mikan remembers her first impression of Mr. Bear. She thought the bear was so cute and adorable until it punched and kicked her. That's when she learned the full meaning of ''Don't judge a book by its cover''. Yet, she learned to love Mr. Bear since he was always caring of his creator Kaname. Mikan remembered the time where Mr. Bear was stalking her because he wanted her to steal his originator's alice in his body. After that, Mr. Bear helped Mikan escape some older students who wanted to hurt her and in the process, he gets his body badly ripped. The caring brunette sewed him up, but he wouldn't move so she took him to Kaname. His creator sayed that Bear was just pretending to be asleep and that he was surprised that anyone besides Kaname showed him so much kindness. That very moment was when Mr. Bear befriended Mikan. However, Mr. Bear still hits or kicks Mikan, maybe even both, when he gets the chance.

Mikan was hiding behind a bulky tree, carefully observing Mr. Bear sweeping the areas around his cabin. He seems like he's not in a bad mood. Maybe this time he won't hit me! Mikan thought. The optimistic girl then revealed herself to Mr. Bear. She waved at him with a big grin.

''Good afternoon, Bear-san! I haven't seen you in a while. How have you-''

Suddenly, Mr. Bear showed a glint in his black beady eyes and attacked the poor girl with the broom.

''Ow! Ow! Ow! Bear-san!'' she wailed while rubbing her beaten butt.

He started to do hands gestures to Mikan. Since he couldn't talk, he used his hands to communicate.

''What are you doing?'' Mr. Bear kept doing his hands signals but now in a rapid motion. ''Oh! You want me to tell you the answer?'' He nodded his head. ''Well the answer is because Natsume wanted to see if I was truly an Alice. And I am!''

_WHACK _

''Ouchi! What was that for?''

Mr. Bear just shrugged which caused Mikan's lips to turn into a pout. He afterwards positioned 10th clue on her petite nose. The brunette depressed face into a cheerful one. She removed the note off her nose and read the letter.

''It's an 'M' this time,'' she stated aloud. Mikan then flipped to read the next clue.

_Question 10: When did you first save me? When you know the answer, go find Ruka. Don't be an idiot and waste your time heading to his room. He's at the barn. _

''Yes! Well, I'm off Mr. Bear! I'll see you later!''

Before Mikan could head towards Ruka's farm which is also in the Northern Forest, Mr. Bear smacked Mikan one more time.

''Ouch! Mr. Bear! Can you not hit me in the butt at least?''

Unexpectedly, Mr. Bear collapsed frontward to the ground. Mikan gasped and kneeled down to the lying bear. She shook him.

''I'm very sorry that Mr. Bear has no manners,'' a kind voice spoke.

Mikan looked up and her hazel orbs widened. In front of her was a creamy beige plush bear with a lavender ribbon on her left ear. She had the same beady eyes as Mr. Bear, but they were pink instead of black. Unlike grumpy Mr. Bear, this plush toy had a lovely smile that was made out of black strings.

''Um, who are you?''

''Oh, I'm Mr. Bear's wife, Mrs. Bear!''

''WHAT! MR. BEAR HAS A WIFE!'' Mikan exploded with shock written all over her face.

''Mhm! This old geezer didn't tell you?''

''Well, he can't talk you know.''

Mrs. Bear tittered with a graceful smile. ''Oh oops, I forgot.''

Mikan let out a chuckle as well. ''So how did you and Mr. Bear get together?''

''Well, Kanama-sama just created me a few months ago. He created me so that Mr. Bear wouldn't be lonely in that small cabin of his. It was hard to communicate with him since he didn't talk, but we worked it out somehow. He was a grumpy old man, but I was a crazy, silly girl. We balanced each other. Then we fell in love!''

''Aw, that's so sweet!''

''He gave proposed to me last week. Look, look here's the ring!''

She placed her hand in front of her face and showed off her ring. It had a big heart that was full of tiny rubies and on the outside area, there were diamonds.

''Wow, who knew that plush toys can get married!'' The two girls giggled at Mikan's statement. ''Well I have to run! It was so nice to meet you.''

''It's my pleasure since Mr. Bear and I don't get so much visitors. Please stop by and visit us again.''

''Will do!'' Mikan exclaimed with a beam. ''Um, what do we do about the unconscious Mr. Bear?''

''Oh don't worry about him! He'll be fine! I just gave him a knock in the head, that's all!'' she responded while clutching his ankles and dragging him to the house. Before she shut the door, Mrs. Bear shouted,'' Goodbye sweetie!''

''Bye bye!'' the hazel eyed girl responded while waving at her. When Mikan saw the door close, she turned around and smiled to herself. ''Well off to Ruka-pyon! I don't want to keep him- AH!''

Abruptly, a black stallion galloped his way towards the young girl. Mikan stumbled back in fright at the unexpected entrance, but then sauntered to the magnificent charger. She brushed his long flowing mane.

''Hey boy, where did you come from?''

_NEIGH _

''Did you Ruka-pyon send you here?" she asked with curious eyes. He nodded. ''Are you here to take me to him?''

The stallion nodded his long head again. Mikan's smile grew into a larger one. She quickly hopped onto the horse and afterwards, she lightly kicked her feet on the mount's body. The stallion raised himself and kicked his front feet up. Mikan almost flew off the horse, but held on tightly. The majestic mare began to gallop to Ruka's farm. The young teenager was clutching firmly his elongated neck. She never rode a horse before. This was her first time.

Sooner than expected, the horse and Mikan reached the barn. She hopped off the steed and patted his torso.

''You're a fast horse aren't you,'' she commented. The stallion responded in a loud whinny. Mikan chuckled. ''Thank you.''

''Sakura-san!''

Mikan turned her head and witnessed Ruka running towards her and his trusty steed. The blonde gently positioned his palm on the stallion's neck and guided him to the stables where the other horses are. Mikan followed the two of them. She watched in silence as Ruka secured the gate.

''You have one amazing horse here, Ruka-pyon,'' Mikan remarked while petting the stallion's head.

''You know he's only a baby. He may look like an adult horse, but he isn't.''

''Really! That's amazing!'' Mikan exclaimed with an ''O'' shaped mouth. ''What's his name?''

''I didn't have the chance to name him yet.''

''Oh, then can I name him?''

''Sure, Sakura-san!'' he answered with a warm smile.

''Let's see, his name will be…Lightning! I know it's a cheesy name, but it fits him.''

''Lightning? Why Lightning?''

''Because he runs as fast as lightning!''

''Oh, I see,'' Ruka replied with a nod of his head. ''So what's the answer, Sakura-san?''

''Eh?''

''The answer to clue number 10?''

''Oh yea! I forgot,'' she confessed while scratching the back of her head. ''When Natsume was kidnapped by Reo, Permy and I saved him!''

''Correct!''

''Yea!'' Mikan cheered while jumping up and down.

''Here's the 11th clue,'' the sparkly blue eyed lad said as he handed her the next question.

The chestnut girl eagerly took it and read it.

_Question 11: What was the first snack you gave to me? When you know the answer, go to the dining hall. _

Mikan then flipped to the other side to examine the next letter. ''It's a ''Y''. So it's now ''Will you be my''! Be my what, I wonder?''

Ruka sighed and lowered his eyes. He could already tell what the sentence spelled. He was happy for his best friend, but inside his heart he was gloomy. He had his chance, but Natsume went ahead of him first. Ruka knew that he would make Mikan happy and that's all he needed to know to let go. But before he let completely of his crush, he wanted to do something. He leaned in and pecked her softly on the cheek. When Ruka looked back at Mikan, his face turned completely red.

''I-I-I-'M SO SORRY, SAKURA-SAN! P-P-P-PLEASE F-F-FORGIVE ME!''

''Ruka-pyon, it's…it's alright! There's no need to say sorry,'' his friend said with an awkward grin. ''But why did you kiss me?''

He was silent for a couple of seconds. Ruka didn't want to tell her he had a crush on her ever since they were 10. It would make Mikan feel all mixed up inside and shatter Natsume's plans.

''Remember when we were 10 and I kissed you at the Christmas Ball?''

''Y-Yes…''

''It's the same kiss as this one. A kiss of gratitude. I just want to thank you for everything, Sakura-san,'' he confessed with a sincere smile.

Ruka-pyon didn't lie. It was true. It was a kiss of gratitude. He wanted to thank her for making him feel all these different kinds of emotions and feelings.

''Oh, I see. Well since I want to thank you too…,'' Mikan then leaned in and gave a chaste peck on Ruka's cheek. ''There! That's a kiss of gratitude from me!''

''S-S-Sakura…''

''Well I have to go Ruka-pyon! See you later!''

Before Ruka can say anything, Mikan dashed off from his sight. He took his hand back and stared with gentleness at the disappearing girl. He knew he did the right thing.

''Natsume, take care of her.''

* * *

><p><em>Aw, good job Ruka-pyon! Your such a good friend! Please keep following me folks! Bye bye! <em>


	5. Girl

**Chapter 5**

**Girl**

_Question 11: What was the first snack you gave to me? When you know the answer, go to the dining hall._

''What an unusual question,'' Mikan remarked softly. She hauled the entrance open and jolted her hand back when the door exposed one of her good pals. ''Koko!''

Oh yes, Yome Kokoro or Koko for short and aka the Mind Reader. He flung the brunette a playful grin and she smiled back.

''Hey Mikan!''

''Hi, what are you doing here, Koko?''

Ignoring her question, he clutched her wrist and dragged her to the uninhabited dining table. Koko gestured her to sit down which she did and he sat down across from her. There was a severing dish in front of her with a silver top covering the mystery food. Curious, she was about to take the top off until Koko slapped her hand away.

''Ouch!'' she complained. ''Why did you do that?''

''You can't take the lid off until you answer the question,'' her friend explained.

''What question?''

''Question 11! What was the first snack you gave to Natsume?''

''Oh yea! Oops,'' Mikan responded while shaking the back of her head.

Koko sighed. This girl, he thought, is such an idiot. ''So what's the answer?''

''Um, let me think, Koko.''

''I'll give you a hint. The day when you gave Natsume his first snack from you was one of your early days at Alice Academy.''

''So you and I were still in the Elementary School Division.''

''That's right!''

''I see…um…''

''You still don't know?'' The clueless girl bobbled her head with a frown plastered on her face. The Mind Reader sighed. ''I'll give you another hint. The day you gave him it was your first day of Central Town. Now, do you know what snack you gave Natsume?''

''Oh my, gosh! How didn't I know immediately? It's a Fluff Puff!''

''Correct!'' he confirmed in a contented tone. ''Now lift up the top to reveal the mystery food!''

Mikan nodded her head. She positioned her fingers on the cover and raised it. Her irises expanded and her mouth drooled.

''Fluff Puffs!''

''Yep, Natsume thought you might get hungry during the scavenger hunt, so he bought some Fluff Puffs for you.''

''Aw, that was so sweet with him!'' she remarked while already munching on one.

''Well, here's clue 12,'' Koko said and handed her the note.

''Thanks, Koko!'' Her companion stood up from his seat. She saw this and watched him with curiosity. ''Where you going?''

''Um, somewhere,'' he replied somewhat nervous. ''I'll catch you later, Mikan!''

Before the brunette could utter a proper goodbye back, he dashed out of the dining room in quite a hurry.

''That was weird,'' she declared and took another bit of her delicious snack. ''Oh well, more Fluff Puffs for me!''

Meanwhile, Koko was leaning on the door while holding a walkie-talkie near his ear. ''Imai, you almost broke my cover. Mikan could have found out!''

''Whatever Yome,'' the blackmailer replied, monotone,'' go and help with the decorations for the final destination of the scavenger hunt.''

''Roger that!''

Koko unclutched the communicating device, shoved it back in his pocket, and began running to his next station.

Mikan who was finally done with the pile of Fluff Puff wiped her mouth with the napkin next to the silver plate. She then took the note from the table and discovered what the next letter was. A simple ''G''. She grinned victoriously and began to read the other side.

_You're almost done, Polka Dots. Only a few more to go._

''Awesome!'' she commented with big happy smile.

_Question 12: When's my birthday? When you know the answer, go to Youichi. He's in his room._

''Yea! I get to go see Yo-chan!''

Mikan jerked out of her seat with the twelfth clue inside her pocket and rushed out the door. A big smile was plastered on her happy face. She hasn't seen Youichi in years! Well not really, the last time the brunette saw Youichi was on Valentine's Day since she made him some chocolate, but to her it felt like years.

Corresponding to Natsume, his ''father'', he has tons of crazy girls that are obsessive over him. The young chap even has his own fan club! Well, she wouldn't be surprised. Youichi has grown up to a fine seven year old with smooth ashen locks and deep twilight blue orbs. Anyone would go crazy for him by just one glance. Mikan giggled at that thought. Even though her Yo-chan was an attractive lad, she still thought of him as that little three year old who sat on Natsume's lap. He was so adorable Mikan thought. Of course, Youichi doesn't sit on his ''dad's'' lap anymore since he's supposedly in his opinion a ''grown boy'' but he does occasionally go on the raven-haired boy back for a piggyback ride.

She seized the knob and opened the unlocked door. It revealed Youichi lying on his divan while reading a manga. Mikan giggled softly. Like father like son, she thought.

''Hey Yo-chan! How you-?''

''You should knock before entering somebody's room, idiot?'' he icily snapped, still not taking his eyes off his reading material.

She laughed his comment off with a sheepish smile. Yep, totally like father like son, she thought. ''Oh, sorry about that,'' she responded while strolling up to the pasty child.

''You're here because I have the thirteenth clue, right?'' he asked finally positioning his gaze on the chestnut girl.

''Yep!'' Mikan confirmed.

''So what's the answer, old hag?''

''The answer is No- OLD HAG! WHO ARE YOU CALLING 'OLD HAG'!'' she exploded, enraged, ''I'M NOT OLD! I'M ONLY SEVEN YEARS OLDER THAN YOU!''

''That just proves me point, moron,'' he coolly stated.

''Huh? I'M NOT A MORON!''

''Just tell me the answer already.''

''Oh yea, right!'' she said with a sudden beam. ''The answer is November 27! I'm right, right?''

''Hn,'' Youichi simply replied.

''Yea, I'm right!'' she bursts out knowing that 'Hn' that was just like Natsume, was a yes.

''Whatever,'' he then slapped the next clue on her forehead,'' here's the next clue.''

''Ouch…thanks Yo-chan.''

She took the note off from her temples and discovered the next alphabet symbol. An ''I''! Like ''I'' for ice cream! Mikan thought with a smile. The merry lass then flipped to the other side.

_Question 13: Who's the person I hate the most? When you know the answer, go to Ibaragi. She's in the DA training room._

Mikan couldn't help, but sweat drop. What a harsh question she thought.

''What's the question?'' Youichi probed with a deadpan façade.

''Who's the person I hate the most?'' she responded.

''I know the answer.''

''You do! Can you tell me?''

''No, Okaa-chan.''

''AH! WHY CAN'T YOU…Okaa-chan? Why did you call me that, Yo-chan?'' Mikan asked in a gentle and curious tone.

''No reason,'' he answered as he flipped to the next page of his manga.

''Oh…,'' she uttered quietly, but then a jolly beam on her face. ''Well, Okaa-chan will see you later! Bye bye, Yo-chan!''

''Whatever.''

Knowing that cold reply was his and Natsume's way of saying, 'Goodbye,' she left in a hurry to go to Nobara.

''It's because soon you'll become a part of Otou-san's and mine's family.'' Youichi glanced up from his book. ''Stupid Okaa-chan didn't close my door.''

Mikan was sprinting to the DA training chambers. She never heard such a thing until Natsume told her two years ago. The brunette lugged the gate and entered. She witnessed the famous Ibaragi Nobara aka the Ice Princess flinging icicles at targets. Her title says it all. She acquires the Ice Alice-the exact opposite of Natsume's. Even though she has the Alice of Ice, she's not icy at all. Mikan's thoughts to describe the Ice Princess are kind, sympathetic, warmhearted, shy, anything, but mean! They easily became friends the first day they met. Mikan remembered that nobody wanted Nobara's assistance in the decoration for the Christmas Ball. The Nullifier could relate to her since nobody wanted her help in the beginning as well. The generous girl asked her for help and of course, Nobara nodded her head while blushing. Things were rocky in the beginning for the two lassies. The Ice Princess froze all the sponge cakes. Natsume had to defrost the cakes with his Alice. After the mishap, Mikan then encouraged her to try again. The brunette used her Nullification to control her Ice Alice and it was a _yummy_ success.

''Mikan-chan?'' Nobara uttered softly while waving her pale hand near her face.

The daydreaming girl vibrated her head, snapping her from her deep thoughts. ''Hi, Nobara-chan!'' She then gave her a snug hug before continuing. ''I haven't seen you in ages!''

''Mikan-chan, I saw you last week.''

''You did?''

''We went to Central Town together.''

''Oh, yea right! Oops, sorry.''

The Snow girl smiled at her oblivious chum then tugged her wavy cobalt locks behind her ear. ''Do you know the answer to Natsume's question, Mikan-chan?"

''Oh, is it me?'' she replied, uncertain.

''Um, not really.''

Nobara knew without doubt that wasn't the answer. She knew that Natsume cared and loved her more than anyone else. Mikan just didn't know since the rough lad also called her unpleasant nicknames.

''Can you give me a hint?''

''Ok,'' she responded softly. ''It's a male and he is a teacher.''

''Narumi-sensei?'' she instantly answered. ''Natsume ditches class when he's the teacher and calls him gay.''

''Sorry, but no.''

''Jin-Jin!''

''No, Mikan-chan,'' her companion replied between soft giggles. ''Try again.''

''Koko? He always burns his hair.''

Nobara quavered her cranium in place of a ''No'' and reminded the lost brunette once more the mystery person was teacher. Mikan tapped her jawbone and focused. It's a male and a teacher at this school, she contemplated in her head.

''Is it Tsubasa-sempai? He is charge of the SA class,'' she commented.

''No, but you're close. The mystery person is a teacher of one of the Alice-based classes.''

''Persona!'' Mikan immediately exploded. The possessor of clue 14 bobbled her head. ''Yea, I got it right! I'm so ha…''

The ecstatic chestnut lass abruptly blocked her throat from letting more sounds leak. Her aura of merriment vanished when she saw the melancholy in her friend's sapphire irises. Her cerulean haired mate was gazing down at the petty floor. Mikan blinked several times as if the miserable expression on her pal's face would disappear.

''Hey Nobara-chan, are you ok?'' she probes, concerned.

The brunette's sweet voice snapped the Snow Woman out of her deep thoughts. ''Huh? Oh…I'm alright Mikan-chan.''

''You sure?'' She nodded her head in response. To the Ice Princess's surprise, Mikan lightly gripped her hands and smiled at her.''Nobara-chan, I know something is bothering you. You can tell me. We're friends aren't we? Friends are supposed to be there for their friends! Right?''

''Mikan-chan…''

To Nobara, Mikan is the sweetest, most selfless person she ever met. She always cared about her friends, heck, even mere strangers! She was just that kind. Nobara was so grateful to have her as a friend.

''Please tell me what's wrong. I can help!'' the gallant girl added with a brighter beam.

''Well…I don't think…''

''Yes, keep going,'' Mikan said while bobbling her head.

''I don't think Persona is a bad person. Even though Natsume and a lot more of the DA class hate him, I don't. Persona has been through some tough times in the past. He's really a kind person. He just doesn't want to reveal that side of him.''

After she confessed her true feelings of his teacher, her mind replayed precious moments of her and Persona.

''_Don't.''_

_Even with his firm command, the little adolescent with wavy cerulean tresses and pale sapphire orbs kept approaching him._

''_Don't touch me,'' he instructed harsher, but the naïve girl still wouldn't listen. ''If you do, you'll…if you touch me…''_

_His vocal sounds instantly halted. His irises expanded and throat suddenly felt dry. Words couldn't describe what he was feeling. He couldn't believe what was happening. Someone was touching him. If someone or something came in contact with him, even just for a quick second, they'll have black marks which will spread and worsen as time passes; in conclusion the person would eventually die. And here was a little girl holding tightly his hand. To add to the insanity, the girl says-_

''_It's so warm.''_

Her cheeks suddenly felt a wet sensation. She ignored it and continued reminiscing.

_The diminutive elementary school girl eyes caught something that interested her. A field of flowers. She skipped towards it and grabbed a cluster of them. The lassie twisted around and remembered that she wasn't the only one here. She ran to her companion and offered him one of the florets she collected. He was hesitant at first, but since she wasn't going to give up any time soon, he accepted it. The curly haired girl could tell that her teacher was shocked even though he had his snow-white mask on. She afterwards noticed a tear gradually rolling down his pale cheeks then splashing onto the ground._

''NOBARA-CHAN!"

The pondering girl was snapped out of her thoughts. She observed her friend's distressed façade and soon smiled at her to reassure her.

''Are you alright? You're crying,'' Mikan stated as she put her hand on her shoulder.

''Yes Mikan-chan, sorry to worry you,'' she answered then wiped her watery eyes with her thumb.

''I think Persona isn't a bad person either,'' Nobara's topaz irises widened. ''I don't really know him well, but the feelings you told me towards him are so sincere. He must be a good person! I hope that Natsume, the DA class, and everybody else can see him the way you do!''

''Mikan-chan…thank you.''

Unexpectedly, the optimistic brunette clutched the blue haired girl's wrist. She told Nobara to follow her and before she could object, Mikan already began to drag her. She led them outside where the warm sun shined brightly.

''Mikan-chan, why did you bring me here?''

''Nobara-chan, you want to let everyone know that Persona isn't the bad guy they think he is, right?'' She bobbled her head in response. ''Ok, well the first step is to scream this,'' Mikan leaned and whispered in her ear.

The Ice Princess's immediately altered in a deep scarlet. She shook her head furiously. ''I can't do that...that's too embarrassing.''

''Yes, you can!'' Mikan exclaimed trying to boost her confidence. ''Isn't that how you truly feel about him?

''Yes, but I'm too scared to.''

''Well, just close your eyes and take a deep breath,'' Nobara did as she instructed. ''Now, shout to the world what you think of Persona!''

''PERSONA IS A GOOD PERSON! HE'S MY NUMBER 1!''

Her opinion echoed all across Alice Academy. Teachers inside classroom, students inside their dorms, doctors and nurses inside the hospital wing, inhabitants in Central Town, etc. heard it. Mikan was flabbergasted that her bashful friend had such a big voice. Nobara fluttered her eyes open and stared down at the floor. Mikan smiled brightly at her flushing friend and gave her a pat on the back.

''Good job, Nobara-chan!''

''T-Thanks.''

''What the hell was that for?''

The two girls jerked their bodies and rotated around to see whose icy voice belonged to. Nobara and Mikan gulped.

''P-Persona,'' they both uttered in unison.

''Why are you out here when you should practicing in the training rooms, Nobara?'' he questioned.

''I j-just wanted to s-speak my m-mind,'' she confessed.

Persona gestured her to come to his side. She nodded, but before she did, Nobara stuffed her hand in her denims and brought out the next clue. She carefully placed it in Mikan's palm.

''Here's clue 14, Mikan-chan.''

''Thanks, I hope I didn't cause you any trouble.''

''Don't worry about me. Now, go find the rest of the clues.''

''Ok, I'll catch you later, Nobara-chan!''

The two girls embraced before they headed to their different directions. Before Mikan went too far from the student and teacher, she stopped her feet and whipped around just to make sure Nobara was going to be alright. Her hazel irises enlarged in amazement what she witnessed. Persona was gently petting the Ice Princess's head. They were both gazing affectionately at each other.

''Let's head back to the training rooms. I still have many things to teach you, Nobara,'' he remarked with a small grin that only the girl in front of him could see.

''Sure thing, Persona.''

Even though Mikan didn't know what they were saying, she smiled anyway. ''You are right, Nobara-chan. Persona isn't a bad person after all.''

The grinning chestnut girl spun around and left the two. She started to jog, but then her heels stopped. A vital thought occurred to her.

''WHERE ON EARTH AM I HEADING TO!'' she burst out loud.

She sighed. Mikan remembered she just acquired the 14th clue. She opened it and the note revealed an ''R''. She smiled mentally at the progress she was making. Mikan then flipped to the other side.

_Question 14: What was our conversation at the lake during the time we were retrieving the antidote for Imai and Iinchou 's Alice from ''Z''?_

''This is a tough question,'' she muttered then continued reading.

_No, this is not a difficult question. You're just an idiot to not know the answer._

''JERK!'' she exploded, but then sweat dropped. ''Wait…how does he know what I'm thinking?''

_You're very predictable, Polka Dots._

''Even in messages, he has to call me 'Polka Dots'!''

_When you know the answer, go to Iinchou. He's in the classroom._

''Eh! But that's so far away from here,'' she mumbled with a pout.

_Don't be lazy, fatty._

Mikan made a mental note to smack Natsume once she saw him. She sighed before jogging to her next destination.

Not wanting to waste precious time when she reached the classroom, Mikan began to think of the answer to clue number 14. Flashbacks of those dark days engaged in her head. A frown was plastered on the girl's face. She remembered when Iinchou lost his Alice and Hotaru taking the hit for her then ended up in the hospital. Mikan could remember the grief and guiltiness she felt that day. But of course Hotaru, not desiring to see her best friend's sad, ordered her to not worry about her and smile. She did as she told, but still couldn't help the sorrowfulness. Mikan promised that she was going to save her best friend and find Iinchou's Alice no matter what which led her, Natsume, Ruka, and Tsubasa to go on a journey to find ''Z''. The brunette chuckled lightly when he recalled the time she eat the Gulliver's Candy and transformed into a 15 year old girl. Tono told her to do ''it'' with her once she saw her and even from this day, she still didn't know what he meant.

Her flashbacks led to the time when Ruka told herhewould give her his Alice Stone and vice versa. Then Bunny Boy left since he wanted Natsume to see the nice view of the lake. To Ruka's unknowing, the sneaky raven-haired boy was hiding in the bushes. He revealed himself to Mikan when his best friend left. In Mikan's and Natsume's awkward silence, the little brunette realized that her Alice works best whenever Natsume's around. Since she feels like he needs her Alice the most, she tells Natsume she'll give him hers. She still could clearly remember the startled expression he had which disappeared short seconds after. It was Mikan's turn to have a shocked façade since he declined her offer. They began to argue which led to splashing water at each other. Mikan could feel her face heat up when she recalled Natsume recommendation.

_The raven-haired boy hid his crimson irises with his dark bangs. He recalled the blissful face of his best friend._

''_You only need to make a stone for Ruka…''_

_Precipitously, he drew out water from the glossy lake and splashed some on the little girl next to him. The chestnut girl winced at the wet sensation placed upon her and glared at the culprit._

''_WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR! HEY-!''_

''_Too noisy you ugly girl, stupid ugly girl.''_

''_YOU-!'' She, on impulse, followed the same actions he did. Splash water all over his body. ''MENTIONED UGLY WTICE, YOU STINKY FOX-!"_

''_Stupid ugly girl, slow ugly girl, extremely ugly girl,'' he remarked back and yet again, plopped water on her figure._

''_DON'T ADD STUFF ON TOP OF 'UGLY GIRL'-!''_

_The poor dank lass started to cough furiously. She drew her knuckles to her face and coughed towards it. After she cleared her throat, she raised her hand up to her ponytails and tried to squeeze the watery substance out. Unaware to her, her companion was staring at her with also a dank face. Her proposal rang through his ear. ''If I grow up, and become powerful, and make a fantastic Alice Stone, I'll give that to Natsume.''_

''_Hey…ugly girl.''_

''_I'm not answering you!''_

''_Do you still plan to have that kind of hairstyle in five years' time?''_

''…_What?''_

_She raised her eyes and focused them on the person next to her. He had a blank, nonchalant façade while she had a wide-eyed, dumbfounded one. Suddenly, the young raven-haired fella lifted his hand and gently clutched one of the brunette's pigtails._

''_That hairstyle won't be suitable in five years' time,'' he told her. ''Put your hair down.'' He afterwards released her locks and whipped around to head back to their campsite._

''_You…what are you…suddenly saying that kinda thing,'' she stuttered._

_He stopped in his tracks and turned half-way around to face the dumbfounded girl. ''Put it down. It looks better that way.''_

_The chocolate eyed girl furiously reddened at his comment. ''Who's…who's just gonna listen to what you say…''_

''_Let's go back,'' he replied back impassively._

''_Wait…wait a minute…''_

_Before the blushing girl followed her erratic and unpredictable friend, she noticed something. The moon that was just so blurry, she thought, has somehow become so bright._

''Iinchou!''

''Mikan-chan, good afternoon.''

''Good afternoon,'' she responded with a sweet smile.

Mikan waddled up to her buddy. Her hazel orbs caught so many papers on the class president's desk. Yes, Tobita Yuu, is also the class representative in Mikan's class. He won the elections in a landslide. Well, his only competitor was Sumire aka Permy. It wasn't really a shocker that Permy didn't win. Iinchou speeches were moving and considered for the good of Alice Academy, while Permy just blabbed on about how cool are Ruka and Natsume and how they should have a one day off from school to celebrate her two idols.

''Wow, you have so many papers on your desk. You must be very busy.''

''Not really,'' he responded at the same time filling out some documents. ''I just have to finish this then I'm done for the day.''

''I see, well that's good!''

The class representative finally put his gaze on his classmate. He smiled gently at her. ''Mikan-chan, do you have the answer to clue number 14?''

''Yes I do! I've came up with the answer on my way here.''

''Fantastic, what is it?''

''Well, Natsume and I were talking about how Ruka-pyon and I promised when we grow up we were going to trade Alice Stones-''

''Mikan-chan, do you know what that means to exchange Alice Stones?'' Iinchou asked with raised eyebrows.

''Now, yes, but before, no.''

''Oh I see.''

''Anyways, then I said I was going to give Natsume an Alice Stone too, but he rejected it. He also said that I already promised Ruka-pyon, but then I replied back saying that I could just make two.''

''That would be strange. Having two fiancés,'' her friend pointed out with a sheepish grin.

''I know, I wish I knew what it meant before,'' Mikan confessed while scratching the back of her head. ''Afterwards, Natsume and I started to argue which led to splashing water on each other. Suddenly, he grabbed one of my ponytails and said that I should put my hair down when I get older.''

''Good job, you answered it correctly,'' he said with a pleased smile before handing her the next clue.

''Thanks, Iinchou!''

Mikan keenly read the next letter. It was ''L''. She then flipped to the other side to read the next clue.

_Question 15: Why do I call you 'Polka Dots'?_

Mikan cringed at the question. She knew the answer to this immediately. It was obvious. Mikan alleged that Natsume was smirking when he wrote this, and she was absolutely right.

_When you know the answer, go to Aoi. She's outside the Middle School Building._

Mikan's hazel orbs expanded and she forgot how to breathe. Iinchou noticed her frozen appearance and positioned his hand on her shoulder.

''Mikan-chan, are you alright?''

''A..Aoi…is here…''

''Yes, I know. The guys and I had a little party with her last night.''

''EH! AND YOU DIDN'T INVITE ME!''

''Sorry Mikan-chan, but the only reason why is because at the gathering we were planning the scavenger hunt for you.''

''Oh, ok,'' she replied still sounding disappointed, but suddenly cheered up. ''Well, it can't be help! Aoi-chan is waiting for me! I'll catch ya later, Iinchou!''

''Please take care of yourself, Mikan-chan,'' he replied back even though she already departed.

Mikan was soaring down the steps. Sense of enthusiasm was rushing through her blood. She was so eager to see her pal. The brunette hasn't seen the raven-haired lassie since last Christmas and missed her very dearly. Hyuuga Aoi, the sister of the famous Hyuuga Natsume, was here at on Alice Academy grounds. The school finally became less strict and allowed friends and family members to visit the students here at school. The rule was overthrown when the students had enough of being treated like caged birds and started a riot two years ago. The teachers and principals, unable to calm them, overwritten the rule. Everyone rejoiced especially Mikan. She immediately wrote a letter to her grandpa saying to please come visit her which he did a couple of weeks later. Mikan evidently remembered their reunion. It was very different than what she expected it to be.

_She rushed through the hallways, not bothering she was still in her pajamas. The chestnut girl instantly jerked out of bed when her teacher, Narumi-sensei, called her telling her he had the most marvelous news. When he told her, she was so happy she could cry, but stopped herself since she still didn't see him yet. Not paying attention to what's in front of her, she collapsed backwards on the floor and groaned._

''_Watch where you're going, Polka Dots?'' a voice growled._

_Mikan glanced up and saw the famous and popular Hyuuga Natsume. She giggled and jumped up with a cheery smile. Usually, Mikan was going to shout at Natsume, but not today. The young crimson eyed lad stared at her suspiciously._

''_Why are you so smiley about, idiot?''_

''_I'm not going to let your attitude ruin my day!'' she exclaimed while curving her lips into a bigger smile. ''Well if you excuse me, I have to go and meet him!''_

_The last word aggravated Natsume. Just when Mikan was heading off to meet her special person, he grabbed her by the wrist and instantly pinned her on the wall._

''_WHAT THE HECK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?'' she screeched and started to squirm from his grasp, but to no gain._

''_Who's this 'him' you're yelling about?''_

''_Let me go, Natsume! I have to see my Ji-''_

''_Mikan-chan?''_

_The restrained girl whipped her head right and the pinner aka Natsume, followed her actions. Her hazel orbs widened and her throat suddenly felt dry. She felt her heart beating out of her chest with joy. Cold tears were streaming down her face. A few feet from her were her lovable Grandpa. She hasn't seen him for two years, but it felt like decades for her and him. He had more wrinkles on his face, but Mikan didn't mind. She thought he looked cuter. Her grandfather held a wooden walking stick in his left hand. She was a bit surprised to see that, but since her grandpa was pretty old, she should expect he needed a bit of assistance. He wasn't alone. Narumi-sensei was standing right next to her grandpa with an overjoyed smile._

''_Jii-chan!'' Mikan exclaimed with joy._

''_Jii-chan…?'' Natsume uttered then broadened his eyes as well. ''Oh shit...''_

''_WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY GRANDDAUGHTER!'' he exploded with vehemence._

_Natsume immediately let go of Mikan and tried to explain, but really, what could he explain. Was he just going to say,' Oh I just pinned your granddaughter because I didn't want her to meet the allegedly believed boy I was jealous of?' Before he could move out of the way, the vicious grandpa charged at Natsume and started spanking him with his crane._

''_Jii-chan!'' Mikan shrilly yelled._

''_WHY ARE YOU HARASSING MY GRANDDAUGHTER?''_

''_He usually does this every day. It's a usual routine for Mikan-chan and Natsume-kun,'' Narumi stated with a grin._

''_Narumi-sensei! Don't say that!'' the brunette shouted with a pout._

''_I'm going to kill you, Naru,'' Natsume muttered with clenched knuckles._

''_OH SO YOU HARASS MY GRANDDAUGHTER EVERY DAY! YOU HAVE SOME GUTS TO DO THAT, PUNK!''_

''_Jii-chan, stop! He's my friend!''_

_The venomous grandfather stopped his beating and strolled to his daughter with a happy grin. Mikan smiled back at her grandpa sheepishly before heading towards Natsume._

''_Natsume, are you ok?''_

''_I never thought I'd say this, but I think your grandpa is scarier than Persona,'' he muttered._

_Mikan giggled. ''Natsume meet my Jii-chan, Jii-chan meet Natsume! I know you're going to get along just fine.''_

_Is this girl blind? Didn't she see what her old man just did to me? Natsume pondered. Jii-chan smiled and approached the young lad. Before Natsume could retreat, Mikan's grandpa wrapped his arm tightly around the boy's shoulder._

''_We're going to get along just well,'' he added, but then leaned down to Natsume's ear so no one could he what he was going to say besides him,'' unless you harass my granddaughter again.''_

''_Hn, whatever.''_

Since the precious memories were occupying her mind, Mikan didn't notice that she was already outside. Her hazel orbs widened in glee at the sight in front of her.

''Aoi-chan!''

''Mikan-chan!''

The two friends dashed to each other's arm. They squeezed each other as if they were going to die if they let go.

''Aoi-chan, I missed you so much.''

''I missed you too!''

Eventually, the two cheery girls released each other and exchanged looks.

''You've grown so much,'' Mikan commented. ''You're look so much mature.''

The younger lassie chuckled. It was true though. Aoi was already 11 years old. Her hair touched to her shoulders, her once pudgy, round face was replaced with a slender one, her crimson irises shined so holy, and she was to the height of Mikan's shoulder.

''Thanks,'' she responded,'' So, Mikan-chan, do you have the answer to clue 15?''

''Yes,'' she mumbled, remembering she was still on a scavenger hunt that Natsume set up,'' he calls me…'Polka Dots' cause it's the design of my panties.''

Aoi tried to hold her laughter, but it was futile. She had her right palm on her mouth and the other on her tingling stomach.

''Mou, don't laugh.''

''Sorry, Mikan-chan, I couldn't help myself.''

The laughed at brunette heaved a sigh. She couldn't help, but join in the merriment. Soon, it died down. Unexpectedly, Aoi snatched Mikan's hand and the chocolate eyed girl stared at her puzzled.

''What are you…?''

''Come on, Mikan-chan!'' the girl with eyes of a rose cheered and started to run with Mikan closely behind her.

''Where are you taking me?''

''Central Town!''

Aoi and Mikan entered the buss with glazed smiles. After the two pals took a seat, the raven-haired crimson-eyed child dispensed Clue 16th to the chirpy brunette. She gladly accepted it and scanned the back. The letter was an "'L'' this time. Mikan turned to the other side and lightly blushed as she read the question.

_To be Continued_


	6. Friend?

_This is the last chapter! Yea! The ironic thing is that I was listening to a breakup song while writing this. :P Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>Recap: Aoi and Mikan entered the buss with glazed smiles. After the two pals took a seat, the raven-haired crimson-eyed child dispensed Clue 16th to the chirpy brunette. She gladly accepted it and scanned the back. The letter was an "'L'' this time. Mikan turned to the other side and lightly blushed as she read the question.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Friend?**

_Question 16: What did I give you for your 13__th __birthday? When you know the answer, go to the shop where I bought it. _

So that's why Aoi-chan wanted to bring me to Central Town,'' Mikan thought. The shop where Natsume bought me the gift is in Central Town.

''Mikan-chan, what does it say?"' Aoi asked then eyed the clue. The brunette showed her the note. ''Oh, I see. You know, you're the first girl to ever receive from my Onii-chan.''

''R-really?'' she stuttered, flabbergasted.

When the girl with roses as eyes bobbled her head, the bus halted. The bus riders were force to lean forward and bang their figures on the seat in front of them, including Mikan and Aoi. The two groaning girls arose from their seat, kindly thanked the driver even though he had inadequate driving skills, and departed from the bus.

''So Mikan-chan, do you know what and where Onii-chan bought for you?''

''Mhm! I knew the answer right after I read the question!''

''Wow, if you knew the answer that quickly, Onii-chan's present you must be really precious to you.''

Mikan's cheeks grew into a dark shade of scarlet. Aoi was correct. The gift Natsume gave her meant the whole world to her. She kept his gift in a special spot in her room where she could see it every night before she slept. The amber-haired miss tried to hide her flustered face from the girl with locks of a magnificent raven, but failed miserably. Before Aoi could comment at her reddened façade, the mortified girl snatched her hand and dragged her away to the next destination.

Aoi's jaw dropped when she entered the store. Her cerise eyes were filled with-in her and mostly ever other girls' opinion- wondrous things. And what was this wondrous, spectacular thing? It was plush toys! It was every little girls' desire especially Aoi's.

''This is such a cute store!'' The brunette bobbled her head in agreement and Aoi added,'' I never came here before, but I wish I did.''

''Wait, shouldn't you know and been to the store since you know the answer to clue 16?''

''You misunderstood something, Mikan-chan, I don't know the answer to clue 16, only clue 15.''

''Eh! Really?'' Mikan questioned and her acquaintance nodded. ''Then, how did you know that I had to go to Central Town?''

''Because Onii-chan told me to bring you here,'' she explained while petting the head of a maroon plush pug. The hazel-eyed girl formed her mouth into an ''O'' shape as an understanding. ''Wait, so Onii-chan bought you a plush toy for your last birthday?''

''Yes. Why?''

The raven-haired miss began to giggle ferociously while the amber-haired acquaintance stared at her companion confounded. Eventually, the tittering girl calmed herself and answered Mikan's mental question.

''I'm laughing because Onii-chan went to such a girly shop just to get you the best present ever!'' she clarified with a genuine smile.'' You really are important to my brother.''

The possessor of the chocolate tresses expanded her amber orbs like saucers. Her heart unexpectedly increased its speed and she held the hem of her blouse firmly, hoping its rapidity will vanish. As soon as Mikan was about to dig deep into this subject, Aoi obliviously interrupted her.

''What type of plush toy did Onii-chan bought for you?'' she interrogated compellingly. ''Was it a panda? A pig? A monkey? A bear?''

''You're last guess was close,'' her comrade stated. ''It was a _teddy_ bear.''

Reminiscences engaged in her mind the day of her birthday and mostly the part where she received Natsume's gift.

_The now 13 year old miss gradually revealed her weary eyes. She stretched her arms out and heaved a yarn. She politely covered her overextended mouth with both of her palms. _

''_Oops, I slept on the Sakura Tree,'' she whispered to herself. ''Oh well.'' _

_The teenager afterwards leaned back on the coarse bark and placed both her hands on each side of her body. Spontaneously, she felt a soft, fluffy sensation on her right palm. She snapped her head to discover what that flurry feeling was. Her half opened eyes expanded to wide ones. _

''_A teddy bear?''_

_The mystified girl picked it up and placed the plush toy in her lap. She petted its head gently and when she rubbed its back, the teenager felt something not furry. She drawn the not-fuzzy item from the teddy bear and positioned it in front of her face. It was a note. It read:_

_Happy Birthday, Polka Dots. –Natsume_

_Her_ _lips unconsciously curved into a gentle smile. She afterwards examined the bear more closely. Her irises broadened for the second time when she noticed one crucial detail. Its eyes. The teddy bear's eyes. They're red. Red as a bloomed rose. It's just like his eyes, she thought. Mikan pulled it closer to her and enveloped her arms around her new favorite and precious stuff toy. _

Whenever Natsume wasn't there with her, the bear was the replacement. However, even if the teddy bear had the same shade as his eyes, to Mikan, it wasn't as beautiful as Natsume's. Mikan's lips curved into a great big smile and now, it was Aoi's turn to stare at her bewildered.

''Mikan?''

''Eh? Yes?''

''You've been staring off into space for a couple of minutes now,'' she proclaimed.

''Oh sorry, Aoi-chan,'' the brunette tossed her friend an inward smile. ''I've been having a lot flashbacks today, so don't be surprised if I have another one.''

Her good humored friend snickered. ''Gotcha.''

''So, um, what now?'' Mikan questioned.

''What do you mean?''

''I already answered the 16th question. What am I supposed to do now?''

''Well, you're supposed to gain the next clue, right?''

''Right,'' she replied. ''But how?''

''I think I can help,'' a familiar voice commended from behind the two misses.

Mikan and Aoi whipped their bodies to discover who voice that belonged to. The chestnut girl expanded her amber orbs and her mouth let out a gasp. Immediately, she clicked her heels and rushed over to embrace the honey-eyed lad.

''Kanama-senpai!'' she exclaimed and tightened her grasp.

''Mikan-chan, I...I can't breathe,'' he proclaimed with a sheepish grin plastered on his facade.

''Eh! Sorry,'' Mikan replied and released her senpai. ''I haven't seen you in a while! When were you discharged from the hospital?''

''Just yesterday.''

You see, Kanama, or to be more precise, Sonō Kaname, possess the Alice of placing souls into stuffed animals, thus giving them life. Sadly, the usage of his incredible Alice affects his lifespan therefor he spent most of his days in the care of the hospital. Whenever the doctors and nurses discharged him, he would spend his precious time in the shop the three friends were situated now. He was after all the owner of the store.

The brunette's lips curved into a graceful smile. She afterwards turned around and dashed to the raven-haired girl and positioned both hands on her bony shoulders.

''This is Aoi! Hyuuga Aoi! This younger sister of Natsume.''

''Nice to meet you again, Aoi-chan.''

''Eh? Again?''

''We met yesterday,'' the cerise eyed girl explained and took a pregnant silent before adding,'' at the party.''

''Oh, the party I wasn't invited too? Iinchou told me about it.''

''Sorry, it's just that it was about you and this whole scavenger hunt-''

''You don't have to apologize, Aoi-chan. It was for my sake, so there's no reason to apologize.''

''Thanks, you're such a kindhearted girl.''

''Nah,'' the modest and slightly blushing brunette opposed. ''So Kaname-senpai, you said before that you could help me.''

''Yes, I did.''

''How?''

The moment he presented her a small piece of paper that had the letter ''F'' written on one side, a gasp leaked from her mouth.

''You're part of the scavenger hunt?'' Mikan debriefed.

''Mikan-chan, why do you think he was at the party then?'' Aoi pointed out while letting titters escape from her rosy pale lips.

''Oh, right!''

''Always the funny one, huh?'' the fair-haired chap commented after he rubbed the top of the amber-haired girl. He afterwards handed the clue to the young mademoiselle. ''Here you go.''

''Thank you Kaname-senpai!'' the hazel orbed girl exclaimed. ''But Kaname-senpai, why didn't Natsume just tell me in the last clue to meet you here in the store?''

''It would give away the whole answer.''

''It would, huh.''

''Um, mister, can you help me?'' a redhead teenager requested from behind the group.

''Aoi-chan, Mikan-chan, I have to go help a customer, so I'll see you later. Good luck with the scavenger,'' their pal said while dashing to the shopper.

''Thanks!'' the raven-haired and amber-haired girls replied in unison.

They exited out from the endearing store. Mikan flipped to the other side since she already distinguished the letter which was ''F'' and perceived the question.

_Question 17: Take 12 steps forward, 20 steps left, 15 steps forward, and then look up. _

''Yea, this is an easy clue!'' the russet-eyed adolescent exclaimed.

The loyal friend of the joyous brunette giggled. Her laughter decreased when her phone vibrated. She gripped it and pressed the button.

''Hello?'' she said. ''Onii-chan? What is it?''

Mikam intently gaped at the sister of Natsume. She was pondering what the siblings were chatting about.

''Yes…ok Onii-chan. Bye bye,'' Aoi separated her mobile from her ear, pressed the off button, and shoved it right back in her pocket. ''I have to go, Mikan-chan.''

''Aw, so soon.'' Her companion reacted disappointed.

''Sorry, it's an urgent call. I'll meet up with you later, ok?''

''Ok!'' the Nullifier responded sounding jovial again.

''Goodbye, Mikan-chan!''

''Bye Aoi-chan!''

With the exchange of kind words, the two friends went their separate ways. Mikan carefully began counting each step she took. She didn't want to mess up, if she did, she would have to start over again. When she reached the end of her steps, she followed what the note said, Mikan looked up.

''A water fountain?'' she murmured.

It was a large stone-made water fountain. The water was peacefully rippling. Mikan couldn't call any memory of a water fountain in Central Town. Maybe it was just built a few weeks ago, she thought. The 14 year old girl slanted her cranium further up. She watched in awe. There was an elegant stone angel that held tightly a cupid's bow. Suddenly, her eyebrows furrowed. She blinked a couple of times to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her. When she was positive it wasn't a figment of her imagination, Mikan's heels rose from the ground. She grabbed the note that was stuck onto the bow of the angel and deciphered.

''So the letter is ''R'' this time,'' she muttered to herself. Mikan turned the paper to the other side and read the note.

_Good, you know how to count, Polka. _

''That jerk. He thinks so low of me,'' she mumbled under her breath with clenched hands.

_Question 18: Take 21 steps in the direction where cupid's arrow is pointing at, take 14 steps right, then enter the store in front of you. Someone you well know will be waiting for you. _

''Hmm, I wonder who could it be?"' she contemplated.

She shrugged it over and began to skip. Mikan counted in her little head the amount of steps, so she won't be erroneous. Eventually, she was situated at her terminus. She stared at the name of the store for a whole minute. This shop wasn't like the other one. It wasn't for plush toys, but for men's clothing. Mikan was hesitant at first, but then took a deep conclusive breath. She located her hand on the handle and pushed the door wide open. Her body involuntarily jolted in surprise causing her back to hit the door.

In front of Mikan was a lady whom wore a simple blue blouse with ripped jeans and a pair of black checkered converse. She had carmine pink hair and tannish-red orbs. On her right arm, a pale yellow bag was dangling. A great smile swept across the brunette's face.

''Misaki-sempai!'' she yelled.

''That's Misaki-_sensei_ to you,'' she countered with a grin.

When Misaki graduated from Alice Academy, she too like Tsubasa, didn't want to be far from her precious school. So she became the gym teacher. No one was surprised at her new occupation since she did have the personality to be strict and hardcore. Anyone could see she was perfect for the job.

''Funny, that's what Tsubasa-sem…I mean Tsubasa-sensei said.'' Mikan remarked. ''What are you doing here?''

''You made me wait long, kohai,'' she uttered with slightly a peeved expression.

''Wait…you're the person who's been waiting for me.''

''That's right,'' Misaki confirmed then added playful wink.

''Yea!'' Mikan cheered and jumped in the air. She afterwards bowed at her upper-class. ''Sorry I made you wait, sempai.''

''It's ok,'' she assured and rubbed her head. ''During the time I was waiting for you, I was able to buy my idiot boyfriend a gift.''

''Why did you buy him as gift?''

''Silly, don't you remember? It will soon be our three-year anniversary.''

''Oh yea! Wow, time goes by fast huh. I can't believe you and Tsubasa-semp…urgh sensei have already dated for almost three years! That's a lot!''

In high school, Tsubasa and Misaki became a couple. The shadow manipulator finally had the guts to ask the doppelganger out during their first years. Well, it was all because of a student who flirted non-stop with Misaki. Tsubasa tried to conceal his jealousy, but failed miserably. The day when Tsubasa asked Misaki out was when the flirter was about to kiss the doppelganger and immediately, the shadow manipulator punched the daylights out of him. He confessed his feelings right on the spot and she did the same. Now three years later, there are still together.

''What did you buy him?''

''An expensive jacket and a _hobo_ hat that he always wanted.''

Mikan chortled. ''I'm sure Tsubasa will love his present!''

''He better. I have no rabbits left because of him.''

The chestnut girl sweat dropped. She felt she was talking to Hotaru. ''So Misaki-sempai-''

''Misaki-sensei,'' she corrected.

''Right, Misaki-sensei, do you have clue 19?''

''Yes I do,'' she answered and took the clue out and handed it to Mikan. ''Here it is.''

''Thanks!''

''Anytime kiddo.''

The brunette discovered the next letter which was an ''I'' and grinned victoriously since she was coming to an end to this long and fun scavenger hunt. She turned to the other side and read the question.

_Question 19: What color rose did I give you on White Day? When you know the answer, go to Misaki's greenhouse and find a rose that has the same color as last time. _

White day was just a month ago, Mikan thought. She remembered that day clearly. When the amber-eyed lassie was sleeping peacefully in her dorm, Natsume secretly slipped inside her bedroom from the unlocked window and gave her a box of chocolates Fluff Puffs-yes they now feature chocolate flavored Fluff Puffs- and a rose.

''I guess I have to go to Misaki-sensei's greenhouse then!''

''I have a greenhouse?''

''The other Misaki-sensei, Misaki-sensei,'' Mikan clarified.

''Oh, hehe,'' she responded while scratching the back of her head and sheepishly smiling.

* * *

><p>''Did you find it yet, Mikan-chan?'' the redhead questioned while leaning down to examine the flower pots on the floor.<p>

''No, did you?''

''Nope,'' she answered.

Mikan arose from the floor and wandered further in the green house. Why did the green house, she thought, have to be so big? She walked up the four steps leading into another section. More flowers, she thought and sighed. Mikan and Misaki have been searching for the rose for several minutes now, but no luck. But they didn't give up. When the brunette turned her head to the right, she saw a field of roses. She strolled over to the small meadow and her orbs widened. Mikan reached her hand out and grabbed it.

''I found it!'' she cheered.

Suddenly, there was a high-pitched screech. The alarmed and frightened girl hopped up and turned to the direction where the shriek came. She knew who's scream that belonged to and dashed towards the sound. When she arrived, she saw Misaki clutched her oddly swollen hand and the other Misaki by her side.

''WHAT THE HELL!''

''Are you ok?'' the chestnut lass asks, concerned.

''I knew I forgot something,'' Misaki, the manager of the greenhouse, states.

''Which was?'' Mikan questions.

''Put the warning sign on that plant.''

The brownish-eyed lady explained what happened. During the search, Misaki fell upon the most elegant and sweet-smelling flower she ever seen. When she laid her finger to caress it, the flower bit her hand. The doppelganger shrieked and Misaki, who was nearby, heard it and rushed over to his green house.

''IS THAT EVEN CONSIDERED A FLOWER!''

''Yes, yes it is,'' the greenhouse keeper confirmed.

''BUT NORMAL FLOWERS AREN'T SUPPOSE TO BIT PEOPLE!''

''You're right, normal flowers aren't supposed to bit people. However, this is not a normal flower. The flower that bit you was made by an Alice.''

''What…?''

''The flowers that were grown by that Alice user insert poisonous venom on enemies.''

''POISONOUS VENOM!'' the brunette bursts out.

''I'M NOT AN ENEMY!'' Misaki furiously proclaimed.

''I know, but that plant doesn't,'' the other Misaki said. ''I should take you to the nurse.''

''But I have to help Mikan-chan search for her rose.''

''Don't worry about it, Misaki-sempai. I already found it. Look!'' she responded and displayed the flower to both Misaki's.

''What a beautiful rose!'' she exclaimed.

''Those are one of my favorites,'' the greenhouse managers stated. ''Hyuuga-san told me yesterday about the scavenger hunt and that he was going to put a rose in my greenhouse. I guess that's it huh?''

''Yep!''

''Well since you've found it, I'm going to take Misaki-san to the infirmary now.''

''Ok, take care Misaki-sensei!''

''I'll be fine, kiddo,'' she affirmed with a playful thumbs off.

Mikan waved goodbye to the two teachers and gazed at her rose in awe. Meanwhile, the two Misaki's were having a conversation about the rose.

''Do you know what the orange rose means?'' Misaki, the plant lover, asked to the wounded gym teacher.

''No, what?''

''The orange rose is a symbol of desire and passion,'' he explained.

''Hmm, I wonder if Mikan-chan knows that.''

''I don't think so.''

''Me either.''

And they were right. Mikan had no idea what the orange rose symbolized. She had no idea what any of the other roses meant either. She just assumed the reason why Natsume gave her an orange rose was because her Alice Stone is a mandarin orange and her name meant that as well. But that was not the raven-haired lad's intentions at all.

The 14 year old teen closed her eyes and deeply inhaled the scent of the rose. She then revealed her hazel orbs and smiled at herself. When she took another glance at the rose, she notices a note on one of the stems. She detaches it from it and carefully scans it.

''Hm, 'E' is the letter,'' she mutters to no one in particular. Mikan flips to the other side to read the next clue.

_Question 20: What did you get me for my 11__th__ birthday? When you know the answer, go to the store where you bought my gift from and search for it there._

''Roger that!'' she exclaimed with a beam.

She stuffed the clue in her pocket and pulled up her sarong. The kilt was slipping downwards since the weight of the papers was a bit heavy. Mikan thrust the door and began to run towards her new destination. Suddenly, she forced her dashing feet to come to a quick spot. The amber-eyed girl lifted her hands and placed them on both sides of her mouth.

''NONOKO-CHAN!'' the brunette stridently yelled.

The hair of a bluebird twirled around to see her classmate. Her navy irises expanded like bowling bowls much to Mikan's confusion. Mikan dashed to her friend and beamed.

''Hi Nonoko-chan!''

''Mikan-chan…hi,'' she replied back somewhat nervously.

''Why are you carrying all of that?''

The chestnut girl eyed all the bits and pieces her pal was carrying. There were cerise candles, boxes that held something didn't know, and flamboyant balloons. She could tell she was having trouble holding them since her expression was troubled and the articles were slowly slipping from her petite arms.

''Here let me help you,'' she kindly offered. When Mikan was about to take one of the items, Nonoko retreated back and furiously shook her head.

''I'm fine, Mikan-chan!''

''Really?''

''Really!''

''Ok,'' she replied still ambiguous. ''What are all those stuff for?''

''Um….it's for….um-''

''Nonoko-chan!'' a shrill voice shouted.

Mikan turned her head to the direction the accustomed voice came from. She observed her good friend, Umenomiya Anna, running towards them. Her wavy pink as flamingos' mane was swishing side to side and her midnight blue eyes slightly showed unease. Anna always held several heavy items in her arms.

''Nonoko-chan, what are you doing? We have to bring this stuff to Hyu-''

''Shh! Mikan is here,'' she quietly whispered to her sister, but unfortunately to them Mikan heard it.

''Who do you have to bring those stuff to?'' she interrogated compellingly and suspiciously.

''No one!'' the geeky sisters shakily responded in unison.

''We have to go now, Mikan-chan!'' Nonoko expeditiously shouted.

''We'll catch you later! Bye!'' Anna hastily added.

Before the brunette could comment on their strange behavior, the two sisters ran off in a different direction. When Anna and Nonoko were far away from their baffled friend, the stopped to catch their breaths.

''That was so close!'' Ann remarked.

''Our cover was almost blown!'' Nonoko added.

''I hope Mikan-chan didn't discover the plan.''

''Yea,'' the carmine haired girl responded. ''Let's bring this to Hyuuga now. He's been waiting for a long time.''

''Mhm!''

As Mikan was making her way to the store, she kept pondering why her two friends were acting weird. What are they hiding? Mikan thought. She shook her head to dismiss the thought since she assumed it was a trivial matter. The brunette heaved the door open and entered the store. The last time she's been in this shop was three years ago when she bought Natsume a gift for his 11th birthday. She smiled since she felt it was so nostalgic. If her memory was correct, the cameras would be in the back shelf of the room. Yes, Sakura Mikan, bought Hyuuga Natsume a camera that you could only use one time. The reason why she bought a single-use camera was too reserve the precious memory of celebrating Natsume's birthday. And she couldn't think of anything else that would make him happy.

Mikan waltz to the back section of the store and searched for the single-use cameras. When she found them, there were at least twenty of them on one shelf. Why is he making this hard for me, she pondered. Since it was on the top shelf, she had to go on her tippy toes. When she finally found the camera that had the clue tapped on it, all the other cameras were on the ground. Of course, one of the employers scolded her and commanded her to put them back the way they were. She immediately followed. What a mean person, she thought. Shouldn't he be the one to place them back? Mikan heaved a sigh. When she was finished with her assignment, she snatched the note from the camera.

''So the letter is 'N'?'' she murmured then quietly recited the question.

_Question 21: How many days have we known each other?_

''WHAT!'' Mikan instantly screeched out loud.

_Do the math, Polka. _

''Oh gosh,'' she mumbled. ''Is he trying to kill me?''

_When you know the answer, tell the employer at the counter._

With her head hung low, she walked to the counter and asked the employer for a pen and paper. He nodded and gave her the required items. Mikan then began to write several numbers down on the paper and add them all together. It took her countless of minutes before she came up with the answer. She placed her chirpy gaze at employer who had his feet on the desk and was reading a porn magazine. Of course, impractical and naive Mikan didn't know it was that kind of dirty magazine.

''Is the answer 1,825 days?''

_(Author's Note: I don't know the actual answer, but I multiplied 365, which is how many days in a year, and 5, because that's how long Mikan and Natsume knew each other in my story, and got 1,825. I'm too lazy to actual do the math :P) _

''Yes,'' he merely answered and then through a note at the chocolate orbed miss. ''Here.''

''Thank you!'' she responded with a beam and curiously eyed the magazine. ''What are you reading?''

''Porn magazine.''

''What's that?''

Since the employer didn't want to fill her raw mind with inappropriate things, he lied. ''It's full of sweets. Delicious sweets.'' Well, in his perspective, he kind of didn't lie.

''Cool! Can I read?''

''No.''

Mikan lowered her head yet again in disappointed. Afterwards, she popped her head up and remembered she just received a note. When she read the side where the letter was written, she was confused.

''There's a 'D' and a question mark. Why?''

''That means you finished the scavenger hunt.''

''I DID?'' she shouted. ''OH MY GOSH, I DID!''

''Don't scream, you're scaring away my customers,'' he hissed with a scowl.

''Sorry!''

The proud brunette then flipped to the other side.

_You finished the scavenger hunt. Now place the letters in order. The letters will spell something. When you know the answer, meet me in Northern Forest. _

She couldn't help but let out a triumphant smile. Mikan removed out all the notes from her pocket and positioned them on the floor. She arranged all of the letters in order. It took less than five minutes before the letters she found all by herself, spelled a questioned. Her hazel orbs widened and her jaw dropped. Mikan's heart began to thump so loud that the employer was able to hear it.

''Oh my…Natsume.''

Tears were falling onto the notes. The manager noticed sniffing and looked down at the kneeling girl. His eyes also widened when he read the message. He looked at the weeping girl and a small smile swept across his face.

''What are you doing? Your man is waiting for you, go!''

Mikan tilted her head to look up at the administrator. She wiped her tears away and nodded. The chestnut girl pushed herself from the floor and soared out the door, forgetting that she left the important message lying on the floor.

* * *

><p>When the bus driver was about to close the door, Mikan's figure stopped it. The driver's head back jerked back at the surprise entrance. He pulled the trigger and let the girl in. She smiled at him as a thank you. She sat down at the first seat and stared out the window. She watched as Central Town began to decrease its size.<p>

Her fingers were wrestling with each other. If only this bus was faster, she thought. Suddenly, the bus came to a sudden halt. Mikan rose from her seat and stared at the driver, perplexed. The bus driver also rose at his seat and faced the bus riders.

''Sorry, the bus is out of gas.''

''What!'' Mikan bursts out.

''I will have to call someone to bring gasoline.''

''Can't we walk back to our dorms?'' a high school girl asked.

''It's too far to walk. It will take at least thirty-five minutes to walk back to your dorms.''

''Aw,'' she reacted and slumped.

Mikan looked across the disappointed riders. No, this can't be happening, she thought. I have to meet Natsume! She rushed from her seat and pushed the door open.

''Hey! What are you doing?''

The brunette ignored the bus driver and started running. She didn't care if she had to run a mile or two. No, Mikan didn't care at all. All she cared about was Natsume. She needed to answer him no matter what.

* * *

><p>The sun was already set and the moon and the stars appeared in the night sky. The exhausted brunette leaned against a tree. Loud respiring was heard from her dry mouth. She was finally at the entrance of Northern Forest. The bus driver was right, she thought. It did take me twenty-five minutes or maybe even more. The hazel-eyed lass pushed herself off the tree's bark and began to proceed in the depths of the forest.<p>

Mikan was growing terrified and anxious. Her ears could perceive the whistling of the wind and the brushing off trees against trees. It was dark since the sun already set. When she put her hand in front of her face, she could barely see it. She was all alone in the darkness of the woods. Unexpectedly, she saw a faint light in the distance. Excitedly, she hurried towards the illuminant. The owner of russet locks stopped when she reached the light. There were pink candles at her feet. They were making a long path. She smiled and continued to walk further in the forest.

''So that's why Nonoko and Anna had candles,'' she whispered while gazing at the lit candles.

Eventually, the pathway of candles came to an end. She tilted her head upwards and impulsively expanded her eyes. She was speechless. No words could describe how she felt. Amazed? Stunned? Dumbfounded? They were not good enough. In front of the flabbergasted miss was a wooden gazebo. Glitzy balloons displayed at the entrance. She ascended up the four steps and onto the gazebo. The 14 year old noticed Sakura petals were scattered on the floor and ignited candles surrounded each rem of the platform. Behind, she heard footsteps. Mikan whipped around and gasped. She covered her opened mouth with her palm and bit her lower lip. Tears were forming in her hazel eyes.

''Natsume,'' she murmured.

In front of her was Hyuuga Natsume wearing a dashing tuxedo.

''So what's your answer Polka?'' he questioned and wiped her tears with his thumb.

''What do you think?'' she responded with a playful smirk.

Before he could reply back, she smacked her lips with his. Natsume's crimson eyes widened, but quickly relaxed and closed. Mikan wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her waist to bring her closer. Soon, the brunette removed her lips from his to breathe. She leaned her forehead on his and he did the same thing.

''So Polka, will you my girlfriend?''

Yes, when Mikan arranged the letters in the order on how she found them, they spelled four simple, but powerful words.

She nodded her head. ''Yes, I would love too!''

The new couple passionately kissed once more. When Mikan pulled away from Natsume to catch her breath, she genuinely smiled.

''This is the longest way to ask a girl out.''

''Is that a bad thing?'' he asked with his eyebrows lifted.

''No, not at all,'' she answered. ''It was a sweet scavenger hunt.''

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed this story! I enjoyed writing the last chapter so much. I know that girlfriend is one word, but because it would be too long to combine this chapter with the other one, I separated it. Please comment, and if you want an epilogue tell me, kay? <em>


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

The brunette's eyes amplified when she finished reading the four words. When she looked up, a gasp escaped her lips and she covered her dropped mouth.

''So what's your answer?'' the twenty-one raven-haired man questioned the brunette who was in tears.

''Yes…Yes, Natsume! Oh my gosh! Yes!'' she exclaimed and jumped in his arms.

In respond, he enveloped his arms around his girlfriend and pulled her closer. He gave her a light peck on her forehead before stepping back from her. The crimson eyed bloke lifted his hand and gradually put the diamond ring on his new fiancé's finger.

''How do you like the ring, _Mrs. Hyuuga_?'' he said with a sneer.

''I love it! It's so big! This must have cost you a fortune.''

''Hn.''

Sakura Mikan, soon to be Hyuuga Mikan, was completely right. That ring cost him half of his life savings. But he didn't care about money. All he cared about was her.

''I can't believe you made me go on another scavenger hunt,'' Natsume smirked. ''You know I still have the video of the last scavenger hunt. I was really shocked that Hotaru was taping the whole thing. I didn't even see the cameras!''

''It's because you're such an airhead,'' he jeered.

''Am not!''

''I beg to differ.''

''Natsume, you-''

Before Mikan could finish her sentence, her husband-to-be planted his lips onto hers. She closed her eyes and moaned in pleasure. Natsume placed his hands on her petite waist and pulled her closer, so he can deepen the kiss. When they couldn't hold their breaths anymore, the couple pulled away from each other.

''I can't wait for the honeymoon,'' he remarked in a seductive voice.

Mikan face immediately turned scarlet just like her fiancé's eyes. ''P-pervert.'' He smirked at her comment. ''You know the clues you gave me were so much trickier! Even so, I like this scavenger hunt better than the other one.''

''Why is that?''

''Instead of the words spelling, 'Will you be my girlfriend,' it spelled,' Will you marry me.' ''


End file.
